


Otwórz mi czaszkę i zgwałć moją duszę

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Horror, Lovecraftian, M/M, One Shot, Outlast References, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Villain Route (Telltale), Welcome to Night Vale References
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Po śmierci Luciusa, odejściu Alfreda i katastrofie, jaką zaowocowała jego przyjaźń z Johnem, Bruce nie może zaznać spokoju. Czy to on sam był winien narodzin Jokera, czy może wywołało je coś zupełnie innego?
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	Otwórz mi czaszkę i zgwałć moją duszę

**Author's Note:**

> Niedawno odkryłam, że Telltale Games zrobiło dwa sezony Batmana. Dałam im szansę, bo kocham Telltale (R.I.P.), a dzięki Burtonowi i kreskówce Batman to jedyny superbohater, jakiego toleruję. Drugi sezon gry sprawił, że wpadłam po uszy w miłość do Johna Doe, stąd mój pierwszy (i może nie ostatni) BatJokes oparty na Telltale'owym Enemy Within.
> 
> FYI dla tych, co nie grali w EW: John Doe jest tylko psychicznie niestabilnym szczeniaczkiem, którego w toku gry można popchnąć na stereotypową ścieżkę Villain Jokera (jeśli jest się draniem bez serca) albo na dużo oryginalniejszą ścieżkę Vigilante (jeśli okazuje się mu współczucie).
> 
> PS. Tak naprawdę chciałam tylko napisać scenę z laleczkami, ale rozrosła się w tę kobyłę XD  
> PS2. Kudos dla tego, kto wyłapie wszystkie nawiązania do innych fandomów i popkultury.

_i wszyscy runęli,_

_by utonąć w kipieli,_

_w ciemności…_

Pierwsza rocznica śmierci rodziców spędzona bez Alfreda była nie do zniesienia. Od samego początku kamerdyner zawsze był przy nim; nawet gdy Bruce wolał spędzać ten dzień samotnie, świadomość, że gdzieś tam na górze Alfred właśnie przygotowuje herbatę i wieczorny poczęstunek, sprawiała, że traumatyczne wspomnienia atakowały z mniejszą zajadłością.

Teraz posiadłość Wayne’ów ziała pustką. Alfred zadzwonił, oczywiście, ale rozmowa z nim tylko pogorszyła sytuację i pogłębiła osamotnienie. Zręcznie i bardzo po angielsku unikał pytań Bruce’a o swój powrót. Między słowami wspomniał jedynie coś o pozostawiającej wiele do życzenia obsłudze w hotelu i to dawało Bruce’owi nadzieję: Alfred wciąż mieszkał na walizkach. Może jednak planował wrócić, może potrzebował tylko trochę czasu, by naładować baterie i odsapnąć od Gotham i od Batmana, odzyskać spokój po traumie, jaką zafundowała mu lady Arkham, a później Joker. Tymczasem jednak Bruce był sam w przesadnie wielkiej posiadłości, nie licząc duchów Marthy i Thomasa. Po wydarzeniach ostatnich lat myśl o rodzicach nie przynosiła mu jednak pocieszenia.

Mijały dni – powszednie i świąteczne – a Alfreda ciągle nie było. Bruce zaczął tracić nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy swojego starego przyjaciela. Bywały chwile, gdy był na niego zły – dlaczego Alfred go opuścił? Czy nie widział, jak bardzo Bruce go potrzebował? Ale to były krzywdzące i egoistyczne myśli. Przed wyjazdem Alfred dał mu przecież wybór: on albo misja. A Bruce wybrał Batmana, głupio i rozpaczliwie wierząc, że Alfred tak tylko mówi, że się opamięta i zostanie.

Dopiero po jego wyjeździe Bruce zrozumiał, jak bardzo Alfredowi ciążyło życie w ciągłej niepewności: czy Bruce wróci tej nocy do domu, czy nie zginie gdzieś w ciemnym zaułku jak jego rodzice, czy jego tożsamość nie dostanie się w niepowołane ręce, czy Alfred nie dowie się o śmierci swego podopiecznego z telewizji, gdzie jakiś żądny sensacji dziennikarzyna na oczach widzów ściągnie trupowi Batmana maskę z twarzy. Alfred nie miał nawet czasu zatroszczyć się o własne zdrowie, bo ciągle musiał opiekować się Bruce’em.

Może przyszedł czas, by odwdzięczyć się za lata troski i oddać Alfredowi jego własne życie.

Tylko że problem przesadnie wielkiej posiadłości zamieszkanej tylko przez Bruce’a i duchy z przeszłości pozostawał. I uświadomił Bruce’owi, jak niewielu osobom pozwolił na zbliżenie się do siebie na tyle, by ich obecność mogła teraz zastąpić Alfreda. Nikomu, jeśli miał być szczery. Może tylko Selinie, ale Selina była jak woda w potoku, nieuchwytna, niezależna, niedająca zatrzymać się w miejscu i niezawracająca w biegu. Po odejściu Alfreda pojawiła się w posiadłości kilka razy, czasem spędzała w niej noc, ale już następnego dnia nuda albo nowe zlecenie gnało ją na drugi koniec świata. Tiffany chętnie buszowała po Jaskini, dbając, aby jej wynalazki płynnie współpracowały z technologią Batmana, i przebywając z nią, łatwo było zapomnieć o Alfredzie, ale równie łatwo zapomnieć, że go nie było, i przyłapać się na oczekiwaniu, że lada chwila przyniesie im herbatę i ciasteczka. Pozostawał jeszcze Gordon, ale Gordon był przyjacielem Batmana, nie Bruce’a Wayne’a. Wspólny wypad na piwo raczej nie wchodził w grę. Zwłaszcza że komisarz wciąż nie był w najlepszej formie fizycznej – ani psychicznej – po konfrontacji w Ace Chemicals.

Tak naprawdę była tylko jedna osoba, która znała Bruce’a niemal lepiej niż Alfred, niemal intymniej niż Selina. I o której Bruce dokładnie wiedział, gdzie może ją znaleźć. Im dłuższe było jego osamotnienie, tym słabszy instynkt, by trzymać się od niej z daleka.

***

Tak wyszło, że za każdym razem, gdy Bruce wkraczał na teren Arkham, miał zbyt wiele na głowie, by przyglądać się otoczeniu. Kiedy trafił tam po raz pierwszy, był nieprzytomny, nafaszerowany narkotykiem lady Arkham i skatowany przez policjantów, którzy brutalnie odciągnęli go od Cobblepota. Kiedy go opuszczał, nie patrzył za siebie, zbyt zaabsorbowany utratą Wayne Enterprises, szaleństwem Denta, zdradą Vicki Vale i chaosem, który rządził jego życiem od kilku tygodni. Podczas pogoni za lady Arkham myślał tylko o bezpieczeństwie Alfreda. Posępną, żelazną bramę z nazwą zakładu widział więc na żywo po raz pierwszy i może dlatego jej widok przeszył go dreszczem. Na tle wiecznie ołowianego gothamskiego nieba i ciężkich, wieczornych chmur zbryzganych czerwienią zachodzącego słońca wyglądała jak wejście do piekła.

Nie wiedział, ile się zmieniło od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty. Po zakończeniu afery z lady Arkham Bruce miał zamiar przeznaczyć sporą dotację z budżetu Wayne Enterprises na renowację zakładu, by pacjenci mogli przynajmniej żyć w bardziej ludzkich warunkach i aby uniezależnić go od pieniędzy i wpływu bogatych kryminalistów jak jego ojciec. Alfred wyperswadował mu ten pomysł. Biorąc pod uwagę powiązania Thomasa Wayne’a ze zbrodniami, które miały miejsce w Arkham, mogłoby to zostać źle odebrane przez opinię publiczną. Znaleźliby się tacy, którzy i Bruce’a posądzaliby o nieczyste intencje. Wprawdzie Bruce skłonny był tolerować nieprzychylne uwagi i oskarżenia pod swoim adresem, jeśli tylko jego pieniądze służyłyby poprawie warunków życia pacjentów Arkham, a dyrekcji zakładu było obojętne, kto sponsorował ich placówkę, jednak Alfred miał oczywiście rację. Skończyło się na hojnej, anonimowej darowiźnie, ale w związku z tym Bruce nie miał wglądu w zmiany, jakie zaszły w sposobie prowadzenia placówki, i czy w ogóle jakiekolwiek wprowadzono. W każdym razie gmach zakładu był stary i złowieszczy, i w oczywisty sposób nie udało się uczynić go mniej odpychającym, nawet jeśli próbowano.

Recepcja również nie wyglądała lepiej, choć tu akurat starano się coś zrobić. Przy okienku recepcjonistki stał bukiet ciętych kwiatów, a przylepione do szyby ogłoszenia wydrukowano kolorowym comic sansem. W parze z szarymi murami i gotyckimi wykończeniami wywoływało to jednak dość żałosne wrażenie.

\- Przykro mi, panie Wayne – powiedziała recepcjonistka, gdy podał jej powód wizyty. – Terminy odwiedzin należy ustalać wcześniej. Grafik większości pacjentów jest dość napięty.

\- Na pewno nie można zrobić wyjątku? – Bruce posłał jej swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

Recepcjonistka musiała być przyzwyczajona do prób wkupienia się w jej łaski, bo jej twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu.

\- Mogę najwyżej wpisać pana na listę.

Bruce otworzył usta, gotów zaproponować bardziej namacalną łapówkę.

\- Pan Wayne.

Odwrócił się na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Leland miała podkrążone oczy i plamę z kawy na kitlu. Musiała mieć ciężki dzień i absolutnie zero ochoty na użeranie się z rozpuszczonym, bogatym playboyem, który kiedyś znalazł się pod jej opieką, ale mimo to podeszła do niego, wyciągając rękę. W drugiej trzymała plik dokumentów, prawdopodobnie karty pacjentów. Bruce był niemal pewien, że do tej leżącej na wierzchu doczepione było czarno-białe zdjęcie kogoś z szerokim, zębatym uśmiechem, ale, zbliżywszy się, Leland przesunęła papiery tak, by ukryć ich zawartość. Zresztą, może tylko mu się zdawało. Uścisnął jej dłoń, mile zaskoczony mocnym uchwytem.

\- Wygląda pan dużo lepiej, niż kiedy ostatnio pana widzieliśmy. Cieszę się.

\- Bo tym razem jestem stuprocentowo zdrowy na umyśle, pani doktor.

Leland spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie pojawia się w Arkham, panie Wayne. A już na pewno nie dwukrotnie.

\- Zaskakujące słowa z ust kogoś, kto przychodzi tu codziennie.

Nie odpowiedziała uśmiechem, zresztą Bruce nie spodziewał się tego.

\- W takim miejscu każdy jest nieco szalony – odparła. – Żeby przetrwać. Szaleństwo bywa zaraźliwe. Czemu zawdzięczamy pańską wizytę? Kontrola własności?

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co ma pani na myśli?

\- Nie jest pan tak sprytny, jak sądzi. Anonimowa dotacja? Bez dołączonych do niej warunków, roszczeń i zawoalowanych pogróżek? Myśli pan, że kogokolwiek z naszych finansowych rekinów byłoby stać na taki altruizm?

Mógł się domyślić, że psychiatra go zdemaskuje. Przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o tę konkretną maskę.

\- Miło mi, że mnie pani do nich nie zalicza, ale skoro pieniądze były anonimowe, nie mogę potwierdzić, że są moje.

\- A jednak przyszedł pan sprawdzić, co z nimi zrobiliśmy, czyż nie tak? – Wzrok Leland błądził po jego twarzy, jakby próbowała przeniknąć jego myśli. Tak samo jak trzy lata temu.

\- Przyszedłem w odwiedziny.

\- Był pan umówiony? Nie widziałam pańskiego nazwiska w grafiku.

\- Niestety nie. Ale może chyba pani zrobić wyjątek dla anonimowego darczyńcy?

\- Czyli potwierdza pan?

\- Sprytnie wykorzystuję pani błędne przekonanie, doktor Leland.

Leland z irytacją wypuściła powietrze przez nos i postukała paznokciami w plastikową podkładkę pod plikiem dokumentów. Bruce zerknął. Czarno-białe zdjęcie nie było tym, które mu się wcześniej przywidziało. Pacjent nawet się nie uśmiechał.

\- Niech zgadnę. John Doe.

Drgnął.

\- Zgadza się.

Przez chwilę przypatrywała mu się w milczeniu, przygryzając górną wargę.

\- Nie – powiedziała wreszcie. – To nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie powinien pan był przychodzić. Bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły, bo w grę wchodzi tajemnica lekarska, ale czy domyśla się pan, o czym rozmawiamy z Johnem na sesjach?

\- Skoro zgadła pani, że przyszedłem do niego, podejrzewam, że rozmawiacie o mnie.

Leland skinęła głową.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu po powrocie John zafiksował się na panu, panie Wayne. Już przedtem się panem interesował, ale teraz możemy spokojnie mówić o obsesji. Z początku próbowałam kierować rozmowę na inne tematy, ale John zawsze znajdował sposób, aby wrócić do pana. Bruce Wayne to, Bruce Wayne tamto, co zrobiłby Bruce? To jak słuchanie zdartej płyty.

_Jesteśmy jak dwie nici w jednym ściegu, Bruce._

\- To rzeczywiście wyjątkowe, ale John wpisał mnie jako swój kontakt w przypadku wyjątkowych sytuacji. Jeśli ktoś ma prawo się z nim widzieć, to przede wszystkim ja.

\- Chyba nie sądzi pan – prychnęła Leland. – że to, co uroił sobie pacjent szpitala psychiatrycznego, może mieć jakieś legalne znaczenie? John wybrał pana, bo wywarł pan na nim wrażenie. Nie jest pan jego krewnym, opiekunem prawnym ani życiowym partnerem. O ile się zresztą orientuję, nie konsultował z panem tej decyzji.

\- A jednak to mnie zawiadomiono, kiedy John ponownie znalazł się w Arkham.

\- I nic pan z tym nie zrobił. Przez rok nawet pan tu nie zajrzał. Przez trzysta siedemdziesiąt dziewięć dni, jeśli mam być dokładna. Wiem, bo na każdej sesji John odlicza czas od dnia, kiedy widział pana ostatnio.

\- Może więc pora wyzerować tę liczbę?

Leland zacisnęła wargi.

\- Doktor Leland – zaczął Bruce i urwał bezsilnie. Miała rację, oczywiście. Już wystarczająco namieszał w życiu Johna Doe. Nie miał prawa nachodzić go jak jakiś koszmar z przeszłości. Ale nie mógł też przed nim uciekać. – Ja muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jestem mu to winien. To moja wina, że znów się tu znalazł.

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Winna jest doktor Quinzel, panie Wayne. To ona zajmowała się Johnem, kiedy jeszcze tu pracowała. Nie znał pan go wtedy, nie wie pan, jaki był przedtem, jak bardzo od niej uzależniony. Ani jak bardzo Quinzel to wykorzystywała. Nie wiem, które z nich bardziej żerowało na drugim podczas sesji terapeutycznych, ale spotkanie jej poza murami Arkham musiało spowodować nawrót dawnych obsesji. I pojawienie się nowych.

Bruce przez chwilę pozwolił sobie wierzyć, że Leland ma rację, że wina za to, co stało się z Johnem, leży tylko po stronie Harley. Myśl była miła, ale absolutnie fałszywa.

\- Raz – powiedział, całkowicie rezygnując z Wayne’owskiego uroku. Szczerość z pewnością miała większą szansę przekonać psychiatrę niż jeszcze jedna, zwodnicza maska. – Jeden raz. Jeśli moja wizyta go zdenerwuje, nigdy więcej tu nie przyjdę. Ale istnieje szansa, że mu pomogę. Albo przynajmniej… dam sygnał, że na zewnątrz jest ktoś, kto… – zająknął się niespodziewanie. – Komu zależy na jego zdrowiu.

Patrzyła na niego przez kilka ciągnących się sekund, przygryzając wargę. W końcu wypuściła powietrze przez nos w znużonym sapnięciu.

\- Będę z panem szczera, panie Wayne. Nie sądzę, aby mógł pan w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Ale w porządku, zgadzam się: na ten jeden raz. Dla Johna. Proszę nie zostawać zbyt długo.

\- Żebym nie zaraził się jego szaleństwem, jasne.

Minęła go bez słowa, kiwnąwszy ręką na przechodzącego sanitariusza.

\- Zaprowadź pana Wayne’a do Johna Doe. I zostań w pobliżu.

Bruce odetchnął z ulgą. Zbyt długo zbierał siły na tę wizytę. Gdyby teraz musiał odejść z kwitkiem, pewnie nie zdecydowałby się na kolejną.

\- Musimy iść po schodach, bo winda nie działa – poinformował go sanitariusz. – Trzymaj się pan blisko.

Spacer sterylnie pustym korytarzem przywołał wspomnienia sprzed trzech lat. Szkody wyrządzone podczas walki Batmana z lady Arkham zostały już usunięte; przypominał o nich jedynie widok nowych kafelków podłogowych otoczonych dużo czyściejszą niż w recepcji fugą. Zburzone ściany odbudowano, ale nie wszędzie zadano sobie trud, aby pokryć je farbą: gdzieniegdzie wśród siwego tynku wciąż czerwieniły się świeże cegły.

Bruce miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wnętrze Arkham jest dużo większe, niż mogłoby się wydawać z zewnątrz. Schody ciągnęły się spiralami i zygzakami jak na obrazach Eschera, korytarze wiły labiryntowo, drzwi po obu ich stronach wyglądały identycznie, jakby szli w kółko, po pożerającej samą siebie architektonicznej wstędze Möbiusa.

\- Czy personel przechodzi jakieś szkolenie z rozkładu budynku? – zapytał pół żartem.

Sanitariusz prychnął.

\- Gdzie tam. Pierwszego dnia każdy dostaje kartkę z pokojami, które ma obsługiwać, i tyle. Ale przynajmniej trasy się nie zmieniają, więc jakieś sto lat później człowiek w końcu je zapamiętuje. Albo znajdują go na dnie szybu – zarechotał nieprzyjemnie, ruchem głowy wskazując drzwi windy. Wisząca na niej kartka głosiła, że winda jest rzeczywiście nieczynna.

\- Mówi pan z doświadczenia?

\- A jak pan myślisz, dlaczego winda nie działa?

Dotarli na trzecie piętro, na oddział pod szczególnym nadzorem. Sanitariusz przeciągnął identyfikator pod laserowym czytnikiem i kiwnął głową strażnikowi zabunkrowanemu w ciasnej klitce za grubą szybą. Ktoś wył przejmująco, ktoś walił czymś brzęczącym w drzwi, korytarzem niosły się niepokojące szepty i pomruki, jakby to same ściany przemawiały. Bruce dobrze je pamiętał. Wciąż słyszał je w koszmarach.

Jarzeniówki bzyczały i mruczały, dokładnie jak w opowieści Johna.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu sanitariusz zaprowadził go jeszcze dalej. Na tyle daleko, że nawet wycie zdążyło ucichnąć, zanim w końcu zatrzymali się przed odrapanymi, metalowymi drzwiami.

\- E! – Sanitariusz załomotał w nie, wzbudzając echo na korytarzu. – Doe! Masz gościa. Zachowuj się!

Bruce skrzywił się, ale powstrzymał przed komentarzem. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy mu czasem nie odbije. Pieprzone dziwadło! Na pana miejscu trzymałbym się z dala od kraty. – Walnął w drzwi jeszcze raz i skinął głową w kierunku wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. – Dobra, to ja idę zajarać. Jakby co, krzycz pan.

Bruce odprowadził go wzrokiem i stanął przy samych drzwiach. Zajrzał przez kratę, przez której gęsto rozsiane oczka ledwo dałoby się przecisnąć palec. Światło w celi było przytłumione, zakład powoli szykował pacjentów do snu. Wąskie, osadzone pod samym wysokim sufitem i zapewne niezbyt czyste okno praktycznie nie wpuszczało światła z zewnątrz. Chwilę trwało, zanim wzrok Bruce’a przyzwyczaił się do półmroku. Przez tę chwilę wydawało mu się, że Johna nie ma w środku. Ale był. Stał oparty plecami o ścianę pod oknem, pogrążony w cieniu. Wtapiałby się w niego lepiej, gdyby nie jego chorobliwie biała, niemal fosforyzująca cera i równie chorobliwie jarzące się oczy. Kiedy Bruce przyzwyczaił się do przygaszonego światła, napotkał ich spojrzenie. Jakby John wiedział, że będzie miał gościa, i cierpliwie czekał na niego od kilku godzin. Po kręgosłupie Bruce’a przebiegł zimny dreszcz.

Usta Johna rozciągnęły się w znajomym, zębatym uśmiechu. Jeszcze jeden błysk bieli w szarości pokoju.

\- Bruce, mój najlepszy nieprzyjaciel! Cudownie cię widzieć.

Mimo woli Bruce poczuł dreszcz na dźwięk tego głosu. Zapomniał już sposób mówienia Johna, ten modulowany, nosowy pomruk, pod którym czaiła się ledwo kontrolowana agresja i histeryczna energia.

\- Dobry wieczór, John. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko mojej wizycie.

\- Och – John otworzył szeroko oczy i jego ekspresyjna twarz nabrała wyrazu podekscytowanego spaniela. – Ależ skąd, Bruce! Mówiłem, że cudownie cię widzieć. Zawsze tak, tak cudownie – odepchnął się od ściany i na chwilę jego postać pogrążyła się całkowicie w cieniu, ale gdy stanął na środku celi, w plamie gasnącego światła jarzeniówki, Bruce ujrzał go w całej okazałości.

Włosy w kolorze mchu nie były już ułożone w schludne fale rodem z fabryki czarnych charakterów, ale rozbrajająco rozczochrane, z kosmykiem opadającym na oczy, jak przedtem. Szara bluza z kapturem narzucona na szpitalną piżamę wisiała na chudej i przygarbionej sylwetce Johna, sprawiając, że wydawał się mniejszy, bardziej bezbronny. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wyglądał lepiej, niż kiedy Bruce widział go ostatnim razem, zdesperowanego i pijanego żądzą zemsty. Wyglądał młodziej i zdrowiej, mimo jak zwykle papierowo bladej cery i cieni pod oczami. Bardziej jak John, którego Bruce poznał w Arkham już ponad trzy lata temu. Może sprawiły to leki i terapia, a może Joker dobrowolnie ukrył się pod układną twarzą Johna Doe, by uśpić czujność lekarzy.

A może John po prostu pasował do tego miejsca i czuł się tu lepiej niż na zewnątrz. Sam przecież przyznał, kiedy spotkali się na pogrzebie Luciusa, że nie potrafił się odnaleźć po wyjściu z zakładu. Nikt nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu John poprzednim razem znalazł się w Arkham i od jak dawna tam przebywał, jego dokumentacja zaginęła lub nigdy nie istniała. Myśl, że to sam John ją zniszczył, aby nikt nie zakłócał jego spokoju w zakładzie, była śmiechu warta, ale czasem wracała do Bruce’a. Jego własny pobyt w Arkham nierozerwalnie połączył się w umyśle Bruce’a z postacią Johna. To tutaj wszystko się zaczęło, a przynajmniej ta część wszystkiego z osobistym udziałem Bruce’a. Ze słów Johna – i doktor Leland – wynikało, że John już wcześniej był nim zafascynowany. To spotkanie twarzą w twarz było jednak katalizatorem, który doprowadził do późniejszych zdarzeń i tragedii.

Vicki Vale może i nosiła nazwisko Arkham, ale dla Bruce’a Wayne’a to John Doe był jego ucieleśnieniem.

Oczywiście fakt, że John pozostawał tajemnicą nawet dla pracowników zakładu, rodził setki pytań. Dla Bruce’a najbardziej palące z nich brzmiało: czy John był jeszcze jedną ofiarą Thomasa Wayne’a i jego żądzy władzy? Mimo że trudno było określić jego wiek, Doe nie mógł być wiele starszy niż Bruce, najwyżej kilka lat. W chwili śmierci Wayne’ów wciąż musiał być dzieckiem, jak Bruce, może nastolatkiem, niemożliwe więc było, aby już wtedy znalazł się w Arkham. Ale macki imperium Wayne’a sięgały daleko, nawet poza czas, jak Bruce zdążył się przekonać. Być może rodzina Johna padła ofiarą machlojek jego ojca, a hospitalizacja Johna stała się spóźnionym skutkiem ubocznym. To oznaczałoby, że ich losy, Johna i Bruce’a, splątały się dużo wcześniej, niż sądził. I że zacisnęły się w ciasno zasupłany węzeł gordyjski, brutalnie rozcięty dopiero w lunaparku Braci Bonus. _Dwie nici w jednym ściegu_.

Jednak pytanie pozostawało bez odpowiedzi i Bruce wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek ją pozna. Możliwe, że John też jej już nie pamiętał.

Doe przekrzywił głowę, nie spuszczając z niego psiego wzroku. Jak określiła go Selina? „Uroczy i upiorny”. Skorumpowana niewinność. Bruce poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. To on był winien tej korupcji. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak wielki wpływ na psychikę Johna mają jego decyzje…

Nie, musiał odepchnąć od siebie takie myśli. To coś, „Joker”, tkwiło w psychice Johna od samego początku. Bruce ujrzał jego przebłyski już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, gdy John rozciął Zsaszowi twarz, by odwrócić uwagę pielęgniarzy. Widział, jak ochoczo John oddał się osobowości, która dawała mu pełną kontrolę nad własnym życiem. Prędzej czy później Joker wyrwałby się na wolność. Gdyby nie przyjaźń z Bruce’em, nawet tak niezbalansowana i niesymetryczna, po opuszczeniu Arkham John mógł pod wpływem Quinzel dokonać dużo więcej zła. To przywiązanie do Wayne’a go hamowało. Tylko ich ułomnej przyjaźni John zawdzięczał, że znajdował się teraz w Arkham, zamiast sześć stóp pod ziemią, rozerwany policyjnymi kulami.

 _To nie moja wina_ , powtarzał sobie czasami Bruce. _Ja próbowałem go powstrzymać._

Czasami prawie w to wierzył.

John wciąż patrzył na niego wyczekująco, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Bruce dobrze pamiętał ten intensywny wzrok, to błagalne spojrzenie spijające każde słowo z jego ust. Odchrząknął.

\- Jak się czujesz, John?

\- Och, cudownie, Brucie! – Doe zaczął spacerować po celi, wymachując rękami z ekscytacją i zerkając na niego raz po raz, jakby sprawdzał, czy Bruce ciągle tam jest. – Doktor Leland jest fantastyczna i bardzo mi pomaga. Moje myśli są tak krystalicznie czyste jak nigdy przedtem. Tak ostre jak nigdy przedtem. Jak kryształowe żyletki, Brucie! Widzę wszystkie swoje przeszłe winy i brzydzę się nimi. Co mi przypomina… – zatrzymał się na wprost drzwi i założył ręce za plecami, jak dziecko gotujące się do wygłoszenia wierszyka. – Bardzo, bardzo żałuję, że zabiłem twoich kolegów z firmy, Bruce. Zawiodłem cię. Żądałem twojej przyjaźni, a sam nie dałem z siebie nic. Położyłem ci na barkach ciężar, nie, sam byłem tym ciężarem, nie… – John skrzywił się z niesmakiem i jego plecy zgarbiły się. Spojrzał w bok, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. – Nie, to nie tak. Źle brzmi. Wszystko pomieszałem – wymamrotał. – Do diabła, miałem przygotowaną całą formułkę, Bruce! Zaskoczyłeś mnie i wszystko zapomniałem. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko mnie odwiedzisz. Tylko trzysta siedemdziesiąt dziewięć dni, pięć godzin i dwadzieścia dwie minuty po tym, jak wpakowali mnie do karetki. Nie liczyłem sekund, bo uznałbyś mnie za wariata, heh. Znowu.

John zachichotał wstydliwie i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, jak jest. _Amantes amentes_. To łacina – dodał pospiesznie. – Zakochani nie liczą sekund czy jakoś tak. Nie pamiętam, ale starożytni zawsze trafiają w sedno. Milczący jesteś dzisiaj, Bruce.

\- Pozwalam ci się wygadać.

Bruce zignorował wzmiankę o „zakochanych”. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy John wpadał w tak wzniosły nastrój, opisując ich relację. Bruce wątpił, by w jego ustach słowo to miało cokolwiek wspólnego z romantycznymi uczuciami.

\- To do ciebie niepodobne. Zawsze lubiłeś wyrażać własne zdanie, nawet jeśli nikt cię o to nie prosił. Pamiętasz? Pamiętasz ten moment, kiedy wyraziłeś swoje zdanie i złamałeś mi serce, Brucie? Ale mieliśmy ubaw!

Na moment w oczach Johna coś błysnęło, coś obcego i groźnego, co znikło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. Ale Bruce widział, jak wystawiło głowę.

Joker był przebiegły. Bruce musiał uważać, aby nie ulec jego urokowi.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś – powiedział po chwili Doe. Patrzył w dół, na swoje dłonie, które międliły skraj koszulki. – Skąd oni wszyscy się biorą?

\- Kto?

\- Wariaci w maskach, kto inny? – parsknął John. – Pingwin, Bane, Arkham, H-harley, Freeze. Ja. Skąd się wzięliśmy? Zamaskowani bandyci z Gotham, nasz unikatowy towar eksportowy.

\- Wątpię, czy Gotham ma monopol na zamaskowanych bandytów.

\- Pewnie nie – John w zamyśleniu postukał palcem o bladą, bezkrwistą wargę. – Ale jeśli dodasz do tego element szaleństwa, to jesteśmy wyjątkiem. Czerwoną plamą na mapie świata. I ta plama pojawiła się dopiero jakiś czas po śmierci Wayne’ów. Coś jakbyś to ty ich przyciągał, Brusiaczku, kochanie.

Bruce zacisnął pięści. To samo zarzucała mu Avesta. Jemu i Batmanowi, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że to ta sama osoba. To samo insynuował Gordon.

\- A może to ty ich stwarzasz? – dodał John z uśmiechem, który z każdym słowem stawał się okrutniejszy. – Zauważyłeś, że wszystkich nas łączy coś wspólnego? Ty, Bruce. Ty jesteś w centrum wszystkiego. Miotasz się w pajęczynie nic niewartych skrupułów i swoim szamotaniem wywołujesz nas z ukrycia jak pająki do uwięzionej muchy. Ściągasz nas do siebie, Bruce. Nie wyszlibyśmy, gdybyś nas nie przywołał.

Bruce milczał. John zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej i objął ramionami, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Ktoś kiedyś powiedział – odezwał się po chwili ciszy, nadal uśmiechnięty. – Że wystarczy jeden dzień. Jeden zły dzień. Naprawdę, naprawdę zły dzień, żeby popchnąć dobrego człowieka na złą drogę. Ale wiesz co? To działa też w drugą stronę. Czasem wystarczyłby jeden dobry dzień w nieskończonym szeregu złych, jeden dzień w towarzystwie kogoś, komu na tobie zależy, aby powstrzymać twój upadek. Jeden dzień, Bruce.

\- Nie zrzucaj winy na mnie, John. To był twój wybór.

John nagle doskoczył do drzwi i wczepił palce między kraty. Nie uśmiechał się już, jego wargi ściągnęły się w grymasie, który upodabniał go do wściekłego psa.

\- Wykorzystałeś mnie, Bruce – wysyczał. – I nie miałeś nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, by mi się odwdzięczyć za wszystko, co dla ciebie zrobiłem. Pomagałem ci na każdym kroku, pamiętasz? Robiłem wszystko, o co mnie prosiłeś. Czasem nawet nie musiałeś prosić, a ja i tak przybiegałem do ciebie jak piesek z rozwiązaniem w pysku. – Palce Johna bielały od siły, z jaką zaciskał je na kracie. Z niektórych zaczęła ściekać krew; John zdarł z nich skórę, wsadzając je zbyt brutalnie w ciasne otwory. – A ty wykorzystałeś mnie jak tanią dziwkę i zostawiłeś w ciemnym zaułku, panie Etyczny-Moralny. Bardzo ciemnym, Bruce, kolego. Ile razy mówiłem ci, jak ciężko mi było po wyjściu z Arkham? Ile razy prosiłem cię, błagałem, abyś poświęcił mi choć chwilę z twojego napiętego grafiku? Nawet nie dzień, Bruce. Wystarczyłaby chwila rozmowy z kimś, kto podawał się za mojego przyjaciela. Okruszek zainteresowania z twojej strony. Ale nie, ty zostawiłeś mnie z _nią_. Nie, nie tylko zostawiłeś. Wepchnąłeś mnie w jej ramiona, Bruce. Bez wahania poświęciłeś mnie dla swojego Większego Dobra.

John wypluwał z siebie imię Bruce’a jak najplugawsze przekleństwo. Jego żółto-zielone oczy lśniły jadowicie, tym jaśniejsze, że źrenice skurczyły się do rozmiaru główki od szpilki. John jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w niego z nienawiścią, po czym jego oczy złagodniały i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, jak zwykle skacząc z jednej skrajności w drugą.

\- Nie mam ci tego za złe, Bruce – powiedział, śmiejąc się z zakłopotaniem. Oparł czoło o kratę, patrząc na Bruce’a spod rzęs. – Wiem, że ta buzia nie wzbudza zaufania. A ty miałeś misję i nie mogłeś roztkliwiać się nad żałosnym nieudacznikiem, którego poznałeś w domu wariatów.

Bruce przełknął ślinę.

\- To nieprawda, John. Próbowałem cię ocalić, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale w końcu posunąłeś się za daleko.

John westchnął.

\- Zrobiłem to dopiero po tym, jak mnie odtrąciłeś. _Dlatego_ , że mnie odtrąciłeś. Trudno zaakceptować taką odpowiedzialność, rozumiem cię. Ale fakt jest faktem. Gdybyś mnie nie odepchnął… gdybyś mi zaufał, kiedy cię najbardziej potrzebowałem… wszystko byłoby w porządeczku, Bruce. A teraz jest już za późno. I dla mnie, i dla ciebie – zaśmiał się smutno, pocierając policzkiem o kratę.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno – powiedział Bruce. – Jeszcze może być lepiej, John. Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Za późno – powtórzył John. Odepchnął się od kraty i spojrzał na swoje krwawiące palce. – Naprawdę późno, Bruce. Lepiej już sobie idź. Zmierzcha, zbliża się pora snu, a kiedy rozum śpi, budzą się demony. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz zostać w Arkham po zachodzie słońca.

Wycofał się w głąb celi i nie reagował na żadną próbę powrotu do rozmowy. W końcu Bruce poddał się.

\- Dobranoc, John.

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zduszony chichot. Lub szloch.

***

Nie kłamał, mówiąc Leland, że to będzie jednorazowa wizyta. Nie zamierzał więcej przychodzić. John Doe, którego Bruce kiedyś znał i lubił, już nie istniał. I chociaż świadomość, że to on przyczynił się do jego upadku, bolała, Bruce nic nie mógł na to poradzić; mógł co najwyżej zostawić Johna w spokoju i nie mącić mu więcej w głowie. Doe miał pozostać jego ucieleśnionym wyrzutem sumienia, dowodem na to, że nie powinien pozwalać ludziom zbliżać się do siebie, bo otaczająca go ciemność przepełznie i na nich.

Taki był plan. Dobry plan.

***

Bruce usiadł gwałtownie, czując, jak jego serce obija się o żebra, i wciąż mając w uszach tamtą fatalną wymianę zdań:

_Nie jestem taki jak ty. Nie jestem mordercą._

_Ja też nim nie byłem, Bruce… dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie._

Słowa odbijały się echem, okrążały go i pętały jak sieć, nie pozwalając wyrwać się ze snu. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedział

[na kamiennym chodniku pod lunaparkiem Braci Bonus]

w ciemnościach, wsłuchując się w nie,

[krwawiąc od ostrza tkwiącego w jego boku]

powtarzając je masochistycznie w myślach. Dopiero ostry ból w szyi odegnał je i uciekły od niego z histerycznym chichotem. Bruce drgnął i uświadomił sobie, że siedzi z szyją wykręconą pod bolesnym kątem, niemal do tyłu, wpatrzony w kąt pokoju. W stronę, gdzie po drugiej stronie zatoki wznosiły się posępne mury zakładu Arkham.

Z trudem odwrócił głowę, jakby jakieś niewidzialne ręce trzymały ją w żelaznym uścisku, i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

***

\- Przykro mi, panie Wayne, wiem, że był pan umówiony, ale nie możemy pana wpuścić – recepcjonistka przesunęła po nim nieco zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Musiał wyglądać nieszczególnie po nocy spędzonej na bezsennym rzucaniu się w przepoconej pościeli. – Wszystko w porządku?

Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście. Dlaczego nie mogę wejść?

\- Personel ma pełne ręce roboty. Transfer z innej placówki.

\- Transfer?

\- Zakład w Mount Massive, wie pan – zauważyła jego pytający wzrok. – Och, nie słyszał pan? Było o tym głośno w telewizji. Mieli jakiś straszny wypadek, kilka przypadków śmiertelnych, część zakładu zniszczona. Trzeba rozlokować pacjentów. Dyrektor Sharp zadeklarował, że Arkham przyjmie tych najbardziej wymagających – w głosie recepcjonistki zabrzmiała źle skrywana irytacja. – Jakbyśmy nie mieli własnych problemów.

_Ściągasz nas do siebie, Bruce._

\- Jak długo potrwa ten transfer?

\- Nie dłużej niż do piątku, ale potem czeka nas jeszcze masa papierkowej roboty, przypisanie nowym pacjentom terapeutów, ustalenie grafiku. Pewnie też montaż aparatury przywiezionej z Mount Massive, bo kilku pacjentów przechodziło eksperymentalną terapię, do której Arkham nie jest przystosowane. Nie mogę pana wpisać na wcześniej niż na przyszły wtorek – kobieta kliknęła kilka razy w klawiaturę i uniosła wzrok na Bruce’a. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Wpisać?

Zacisnął zęby i kiwnął głową.

***

\- Chryste, wyglądasz pan, jakby go psu z gardła wyciągnęli!

Bruce nie odpowiedział. Sanitariusz – ten sam, co poprzednio – wzruszył ramionami i kiwnął na niego ręką.

\- Żebyś mi pan tylko nie zemdlał po drodze. Już dość truposzczaków się dzisiaj nadźwigałem.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ostatniej nocy była pełnia. Wariatom odbija wtedy jeszcze bardziej, nie? A teraz mamy jeszcze ten komplet świrów z Massive… Kupa roboty z nimi, mówię panu. Sharp powinien zatrudnić więcej ludzi, jeśli nie chce, żeby ten cały burdel poszedł w cholerę, bo nie upilnujemy jednego czy dwóch odjebów.

Bruce pewnie powinien był bardziej przejąć się śmiercią pacjentów i obojętnością, z jaką przyjmował ją personel Arkham, ale nie miał na to siły. Ledwo mógł się skupić z niewyspania, a jego myśli i tak zaprzątał tylko jeden konkretny pacjent.

\- A Doe? On też… był niespokojny?

\- E, on akurat spał jak aniołek. Leland nafaszerowała go prochami, żeby nie sprawiał kłopotów.

Coś ukłuło go w miękkie wnętrze dłoni i Bruce spojrzał w dół. Jego pięści zaciskały się tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały się w ciało.

\- Będzie w stanie rozmawiać?

\- O, na pewno – sanitariusz wcisnął guzik przywołujący windę. – Nic nie jest w stanie zamknąć mu gęby.

Winda nadjechała ze zgrzytem, który kazał wątpić, czy jej remont rzeczywiście zakończył się sukcesem, ale sanitariusz wstąpił do niej bez wahania, więc Bruce poszedł w jego ślady.

\- W sumie to szacun, że tak się panu chce do niego przychodzić – odezwał się sanitariusz, kiedy zatrzymali się z jeszcze głośniejszym zgrzytnięciem na właściwym piętrze. – Szczęściarz z niego. Większość pacjentów nie ma żadnych gości, a do tego skurwiela przychodzi sam Bruce Wayne.

Bruce zignorował ciekawskie spojrzenie. Było mu obojętne, co o jego relacjach z Johnem myśleli pracownicy Arkham.

\- No to jesteśmy – oznajmił sanitariusz, nie doczekawszy się komentarza. – Dzisiaj nie powinno być z nim problemów, więc zostawię was na jakiś czas. Mam parę spraw do załatwienia. Będę za kwadrans.

Uniósł pięść, by załomotać w drzwi celi, ale Bruce złapał go za ramię.

\- Nie trzeba. Sam dam mu znać.

Sanitariusz odszedł do windy. Bruce poczekał, aż jęczący mechanizm połknie mężczyznę i powiezie go w im tylko znanym kierunku, po czym zbliżył się do celi Johna. Zajrzał przez kratę, spodziewając się, że John będzie leżał na swojej kozetce, oszołomiony od leków uspokajających.

\- Bruce!

Niemal podskoczył, gdy twarz Johna pojawiła się znienacka tuż po drugiej stronie kraty. John uśmiechał się szeroko, choć jego wzrok były nieco przymglony, rozbiegany.

\- Jezus, John. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

\- Żartujesz chyba. Słyszałem padalca już kilometr stąd – odparł John trochę bełkotliwie. Wciąż musiał być pod wpływem leków.

\- Padalca?

\- To on cię tu przyprowadził, nie? Wulgarny, arogancki padalec. Mógłbym go… – sine powieki opadły, jakby Doe zaczął zapadać w sen, a spojrzenie Johna zaszkliło się jeszcze bardziej, ale potem nagle wyostrzyło się i skupiło na Bruce’ie. – Nie mówmy o nim. Co cię sprowadza, Bruce? Szczerze mówiąc, nie wierzyłem, że jeszcze do mnie wpadniesz.

Przez ułamek sekundy Bruce rozważał kłamstwo. Patrząc w ufne oczy Johna, nie miał wątpliwości, że mógłby go przekonać o swoim gorącym i szczerym zamiarze odwiedzania go regularnie. Jednak na myśl o emocjonalnym manipulowaniu niestabilnym psychicznie człowiekiem poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie; wciąż też pamiętał tamten błysk, tamto obce i nienawistne coś, co na moment wyjrzało zza niewinnej maski Johna Doe. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że to coś zgadłoby, że nie mówił prawdy.

\- Ja też nie wierzyłem. Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Ale nie mogłem zostawić cię samego.

\- A – John uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały ci spać, co, Brucie? Nawiedzałem cię w koszmarach?

\- Coś w tym stylu – przyznał Bruce.

\- Ha! Wiedziałem. Bez obrazy, kolego, ale wyglądasz jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci. Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Bruce uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

\- Próbujesz mnie psychoanalizować?

John zachichotał.

\- Moje wieloletnie doświadczenie z Arkham, jak również bliska współpraca z wielce poważaną doktor Quinn dają mi takie kwalifikacje, panie Wayne. Heh, _doktor Quinn_. Dobre, nie? No dalej, Brucie, uśmiechnij się! Powiedz mi, że wyglądam jak Sully.

\- Sully był bardziej opalony.

Wzmianka o Harley popsuła mu nastrój i Bruce nie potrafił zmusić się nawet do cierpkiego uśmiechu. John ziewnął i oparł czoło o kratę.

\- To nie najlepszy czas na odwiedziny – wymamrotał sennie. – Miesza mi się w głowie. Słyszę twój głos, ale dochodzi stamtąd – machnął ręką w stronę łóżka. – Jakbyś siedział w ścianach. Czasem słyszę cię, nawet kiedy jesteś całe mile stąd, wiesz? Leżysz sobie na tym swoim dekadenckim łożu z gargulcami na wezgłowiu, na fioletowej, satynowej pościeli, takiej zawsze chłodnej, no nie? I śnisz o tych wszystkich miłych chwilach, które ze sobą spędziliśmy. Tylko że z jakiegoś powodu nie lubisz tych snów. Strasznie się rzucasz, kiedy ci się śnię, Bruce.

Bruce zesztywniał.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Heh, a może właśnie lubisz te sny i dlatego się rzucasz. Myślałeś kiedyś o...

\- John!

\- Hmmm? – John zamrugał, jakby wyrwany ze snu.

\- Skup się, John. Skąd wiesz, jak wygląda moje łóżko?

\- Coooooooo...?

\- Byłeś w moim domu? – _Możemy spokojnie mówić o obsesji..._ – W mojej sypialni?

John otworzył szeroko oczy i odsunął się od drzwi.

\- Ależ, Bruce! Co to za insynuacje! Wiem, że byliśmy blisko i że może raz czy dwa... czy pięć... zdarzyło mi się pofantazjować, że... No ale! Skąd ten pomysł? A może głodnemu chleb na myśli? – John puścił do niego oko i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Przed chwilą opisałeś, jak wygląda moje łóżko. – _I moje sny._ – Mam uwierzyć, że to przypadek? Że tylko zgadywałeś?

\- Opisałem? – John zmarszczył brwi. – Kiedy?

Sfrustrowany Bruce niemal wyrzucił ręce do góry.

\- Minutę temu, John!

\- Tak? – Doe odwrócił wzrok i podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku. – Czasem nie bardzo pamiętam, że coś powiedziałem. To pewnie te lekarstwa. Mieszają mi w głowie. Jajecznica z mózgu, Bruce. Ciężko odnaleźć w czymś takim sens – zerknął spod zielonkawych rzęs i w jego wzroku znów czaiło się to... _coś_. Coś, co bardzo dobrze się bawiło.

Bruce odpuścił. Być może któryś z kolorowych tygodników zrobił kiedyś artykuł o sypialnianych zwyczajach gothamskich celebrytów. W mieście nie brakowało paparazzi gotowych wisieć za oknem sypialni, by cyknąć kilka kontrowersyjnych fotek. John musiał zobaczyć zdjęcie jego łóżka w tabloidzie.

\- Może powinieneś powiedzieć o tym doktor Leland? Mogłaby zmienić dawkę albo dać ci inny lek. Chodzi o twoje zdrowie, John.

\- Może – odparł John wymijająco. Milczał przez chwilę, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał. – Powiem ci coś, Brucie. To jest lepsze… ta wata z mózgu… niż alternatywa. Wata wycisza, wiesz? Jak izolacja w oknach. Nie słyszę wyraźnie, co one mówią.

\- Co kto mówi?

\- Lampy – John skrzywił się i obejrzał płochliwie za siebie. – Nie chcę słyszeć tego, co próbują mi powiedzieć. Nienawidzę tego, Bruce. Nie podoba mi się. Ale czasem… – Oblizał wargi. – Czasem… mi się podoba. Kiedyś lubiłem ich mruczenie. Opowiadałem ci, pamiętasz? Kiedyś ich szum był uspokajający.

\- Pamiętam.

\- Teraz mówią rzeczy, które mnie przerażają. Złe rzeczy. Ale czasem… w środku nocy… kiedy czuję się bardzo samotny… zaczynam z nimi rozmawiać. Nie chcę tego robić, Bruce, naprawdę nie chcę, ale ciebie nie ma, więc z kim mam rozmawiać? – Wbrew temu, co mówił, John z każdym słowem uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, a jego oczy zerkały gdzieś ponad ramieniem Bruce’a, jakby ktoś za nim stał. Było to tak niepokojące, że Bruce w końcu dał za wygraną i spojrzał za siebie. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo poza nim.

John zachichotał i jego uśmiech stał się zły, niebezpieczny.

\- Och, Bruce. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce – zanucił. W jego ustach to imię brzmiało, jakby miało dwie sylaby. Jakby John rozciągał je na tyle, aby i on mógł się w nim zmieścić. Brzmiało drwiąco, obelżywie i… pieszczotliwie.

John podszedł do drzwi, delikatnie wsunął opuszki palców między ciasne otwory kraty i zbliżył do niej twarz. Bruce cofnął się automatycznie. Za blisko. Czuł zapach jego oddechu – miętowej pasty do zębów i czegoś niezdrowo słodkiego, sacharynowego.

\- Noce w Arkham są tak długie, Bruce – szepnął John, jakby dzielił się ważnym sekretem. – Takie zimne i samotne. Każdy człowiek potrzebuje czasem kogoś do rozmowy. Kogoś… ciepłego. Kogoś, kto pomoże mu poczuć się znowu człowiekiem. Pomoże utrzymać ciepło w ciele.

Przed oczami Bruce’a stanęło Wayne Manor, zawsze wielkie i puste, a teraz, bez Alfreda, jeszcze bardziej opuszczone.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli.

\- Och, czyżby? A co taki rozpuszczony arystokrata może wiedzieć o samotności – żachnął się John z irytacją. Po chwili jednak odsłonił zęby w uśmiechu. – Ach tak, zapomniałem, że pan Pennyworth bimba sobie po Starym Kraju… I Bruce jest sam, samiuśki, samiuteńki jak paluszek w tym wielkim, pustym, nawiedzonym domu…

Bruce zaczerpnął tchu. O tym też mogły pisać brukowce. Jak gdyby w Gotham nie brakowało ciekawszych tematów do wałkowania.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ściany Arkham mają uszy, Brucie – oblizał wargi z namysłem. – I oczy. I zęby – zaśmiał się piskliwie i przytknął twarz do kraty. Jego oczy jarzyły się nienaturalnie. – Arkham to wielki, zły wilk, Bruce, który połknął świat i żeruje na naszych mózgach. Za to w zamian coś nam tutaj zostawia – John postukał palcem w skroń. – Nieprzetrawione okruszki wiedzy.

Jego twarz coraz mocniej wciskała się w kratę i Bruce poczuł irracjonalny lęk, że John prześlizgnie się na zewnątrz niczym jakiś galaretowaty, pozbawiony kości stwór z głębi oceanu.

\- Masz tak piękne oczy, Brucie – szepnął nagle John z rozmarzeniem w głosie. – Niebieściuteńkie, jak jeziora. Rzęsy jak tatarak. Można utopić się w tych oczach, jeśli patrzy się w nie za długo. Nie zostawiłbyś mi ich może do zabawy? – Roześmiał się, widząc minę Bruce’a. – Ech, żartuję tylko. Może więc zamiast tego odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze kiedyś? Lubię tonąć w twoich oczach.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym jeszcze przyszedł? – Bruce starał się nie pokazywać, jak wielki dyskomfort sprawiały mu słowa Johna. Nie wiedział, czy Doe próbował go sprowokować do bardziej emocjonalnej reakcji, czy może był kompletnie nieświadomy, że przekracza pewną granicę. „Uroczy i upiorny”, rzeczywiście.

John pufnął z rozbawieniem i cofnął głowę. Odciśnięty na jego białej twarzy geometryczny wzór kraty zniknął niemal natychmiast.

\- No raczej. Głosy w mojej głowie nie są nawet w połowie tak seksowne jak ty. Za to te w lampach prawie ci dorównują. Masz rywala, Brucie – John mrugnął do niego kokieteryjnie. – Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak rozchwytywany.

Kąciki jego szerokich ust opadły nagle, a oczy błysnęły nienawiścią i znów spojrzały ponad ramieniem Bruce’a.

\- Przeszkadzasz nam – warknął. – Zero taktu, słowo daję!

\- Czas minął, pajacu. Jak będziesz grzeczny, to pan Wayne jeszcze do ciebie przyjdzie.

Bruce skrzywił się z niechęcią, a John pokazał sanitariuszowi język, prychając przy tym lekceważąco i mamrocząc pod nosem „oślizgły padalec”. Przeniósł wzrok na Bruce’a i jego oczy ponownie złagodniały.

\- To prawda, Bruce? Przyjdziesz, jeśli będę grzeczny?

\- Przyjdę tak czy siak, ale zachowuj się, okej, John?

\- Tak jest – John zasalutował kpiąco. – Dla pana wszystko, panie Wayne.

***

Jakkolwiek protekcjonalnie by to nie brzmiało, przez następne tygodnie John rzeczywiście starał się być grzeczny. Pilnował się, aby nie wybuchać nagłym gniewem, gdy rozmowa nie szła po jego myśli; unikał tematów, które otwierały na nowo zabliźniające się powoli rany, jakie on i Bruce zadali sobie nawzajem; pozwalał Leland faszerować się lekarstwami, przez które był senny i odrętwiały, aby nie prowokować agresywnych reakcji personelu i _vice versa_ : nie reagować agresywnie na ich prowokacje. Bruce odwiedzał go regularnie, dwa razy w tygodniu. Jeśli coś przeszkodziło mu w oficjalnej wizycie za dnia, przychodził nocą i przycupywał niczym jeden z gothamskich gargulców na dachu sąsiedniego skrzydła szpitalnego, skąd miał widok na okno celi Johna. Okno było zbyt małe i osadzone zbyt wysoko, aby widzieć samego pacjenta, ale John zapewniał, że zawsze wiedział, kiedy Bruce przybywał jako Batman, i zawsze patrzył na jego przyczajoną na tle nieba sylwetkę. Ze swojej strony Bruce widział tylko mrugające wewnątrz celi światło.

Przy okazji którejś wizyty Leland zatrzymała Bruce’a i oświadczyła z niezwykłym jak na nią entuzjazmem, że eksperymentalna terapia morfogeniczna zaczęła odnosić skutek i John na kilku sesjach ograniczył wzmianki o Wayne’ie do paru zdań, a na jednej nie wspomniał o nim w ogóle. Wyraziła nadzieję, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będzie skłonna rozważyć wypuszczenie Doe z zakładu na okres próbny.

\- Myliłam się – przyznała z niepasującym do niej uśmiechem. – Pańskie wizyty bardzo mu pomogły.

Bruce przyjął te słowa z obojętną uprzejmością i zimnym dreszczem przebiegającym wzdłuż kręgosłupa. On sam miał wrażenie, jakby wizyty w Arkham wysysały z niego życie. Niemal siłą zmuszał się do przekroczenia jego bramy, a jednak w domu, w pracy czy na patrolu nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o rzuceniu wszystkiego i pognaniu na spotkanie z Johnem Doe. Jakieś pajęcze nici wrzynały się w jego serce i ciągnęły je do Arkham, przy okazji tnąc organ niemal na plastry.

Widok Johna, wbrew pozorom, nie pomagał. Bo na przekór opinii Leland, Bruce nie wierzył, że stan Johna się poprawia. Pod wywołaną lekami ospałością i uległym zachowaniem Bruce coraz częściej widział przebłyski Jokera i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego wizyty tylko pogarszały sytuację. Ale nie mógł z nich zrezygnować.

Nie zdziwił się, kiedy pewnego dnia odebrał z Arkham telefon z wiadomością, że John zaatakował jednego z pracowników. W ogóle się nie zdziwił.

***

Tym razem do celi zaprowadził Bruce’a inny sanitariusz. Jego identyfikator pokazywał imię „Kevin” z dorysowanym na końcu czerwonym markerem uśmiechem z dwukropka i nawiasu. Z jakiegoś powodu te dwa proste znaki interpunkcyjne wyglądały tutaj dziwnie złowieszczo. Nawias zdawał się mieć zęby.

Kevin entuzjastycznie wyjaśnił Bruce’owi, że musiał przejąć trasę kolegi, bo to on właśnie stał się przedmiotem ataku Johna.

\- Blaire powiedział jedno słowo za dużo i buch!, ani się obejrzał i miał pięść Doe w gardle, no dosłownie, mówię panu, Doe wybił mu zęby i wsadził dłoń tak głęboko w przełyk, jakby chciał chwycić Blaire’a za flaki i wywrócić na drugą stronę. Praktycznie to zrobił. Jak strażnicy ich rozdzielili, tchawica Blaire’a wystawała mu z gęby. Masakra! Dołoży się pan do wieńca?

Bruce nie potrafił w sobie wzbudzić współczucia dla tragicznie zmarłego sanitariusza.

Po raz pierwszy wpuszczono go do celi Johna i było oczywiste, dlaczego zrobiono wyjątek: John siedział przygarbiony na swoim łóżku, otępiały i z pustym spojrzeniem, obwiązany kaftanem bezpieczeństwa. Podwinięta nogawka piżamy odsłaniała jego wąską, delikatną kostkę z żelazną obejmą przykuwającą go krótkim łańcuchem do nogi łóżka. Stykające się palcami stopy w pluszowych kapciach sprawiałyby rozbrajająco niewinne wrażenie, gdyby nie duże, rdzawe plamy na pluszu.

\- John – odezwał się Bruce. Nie był zaskoczony, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie wstrząsnął nim nagły regres Johna.

Doe zamrugał ospale, arytmicznie, jedna powieka podniosła się szybciej niż druga. Uniósł szkliste oczy na dźwięk głosu, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Będę w pobliżu – oznajmił wesoło sanitariusz Kevin. Pokazał Bruce’owi kciuk w górę i zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Bruce przysiadł na plastikowym krzesełku.

Cela Johna wyglądała podobnie do tej, w której Bruce obudził się po ataku na Cobblepota, ale różniły ją detale. Na nocnym stoliku stały dwie tanie, plastikowe ramki ze zdjęciami: jedno przedstawiało Johna i Bruce’a, drugie Johna z Batmanem. Na obu John wyglądał, jakby był w siódmym niebie, a Bruce-Batman, jakby wolał znajdować się gdzie indziej. Do ścian przylepione były taśmą liczne obrazki i pocztówki, które John musiał wykonywać na zajęciach rekreacyjnych i terapeutycznych. Większość pastelowa i pogodna, dziecięco prymitywna, z plejadą patykowatych ludzików i zwierząt bawiących się na tle nieskomplikowanych pejzaży lub o tematyce świąteczno-okolicznościowej. Wśród nich wisiały też jednak bezsensowne plątaniny barwnych spirali, symetryczne, kapiące kolorami plamy przypominające testy Rorschacha i rysunki uśmiechniętych ust, niepokojąco podobne do graffiti, które zostawiał po sobie Joker.

\- Bruce...?

Bruce oderwał wzrok od galerii. John patrzył na niego spod opadających włosów.

\- Hej, John.

\- Przyszedłeś – wymamrotał Doe. Próbował poruszyć ramionami i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie może ich podnieść. Spojrzał w dół. – A, no tak.

\- Dostałem telefon. Podobno kogoś zaatakowałeś.

\- Hm, możliwe, nie pamiętam. Ale przecież gdybym był naprawdę niegrzeczny, to nie przyszedłbyś, prawda? – John uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda.

John wydął dolną wargę, ale kiwnął głową.

Na podłodze i na łóżku leżały lalki-szmacianki. Nawet w kiepskim świetle jarzeniówki Bruce widział ich podejrzanie znajome, choć dziecinnie uproszczone sylwetki. Masywny, w domyśle muskularny tors i czarne, gładko ułożone włosy z pociętego w cienkie pasy filcu. Zresztą podobną lalkę widział już wcześniej, na jednej z „sesji terapeutycznych”, jakie John zwykł prowadzić w Stacked Deck.

\- Robisz moje lalki voodoo, John?

John podążył za jego wzrokiem i zachichotał sennie. Zerknął na Bruce’a spod wstydliwie przymrużonych powiek, pod którymi błyszczały figlarne ogniki.

\- Och nie, nie. Nie. Nie mogę. Policja zabrała mi kosmyk twoich włosów.

Jak zwykle Bruce nie mógł zgadnąć, czy John kpił sobie z niego, czy mówił najzupełniej poważnie.

\- Nie musisz się obawiać, że wetknę ci szpilę, Bruce – szepnął John, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty. – Ale coś ci powiem. Ta tutaj – wskazał podbródkiem jedną ze szmacianek, tę leżącą na poduszce. – Ma w sobie coś więcej. Nie twoje włosy, oczywiście. Coś mojego, Bruce. Spędziliśmy ze sobą sporo czasu, ona i ja – John uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Mówiłem, że noce w Arkham bywają samotne.

Chwilę trwało, zanim Bruce zorientował się, co John miał na myśli. _Jezus_.

Błysk w oczach Johna ponownie zmatowiał.

\- Doktor Leland twierdzi, że rękodzieło łagodzi obyczaje i przyśpiesza rekonwalescencję – John westchnął dramatycznie. – W każdy piątek zaciąga mnie do świetlicy i każe mi wyrażać emocje za pomocą sztuki. Mam dużo emocji, Bruce. I każda ma twoją twarz.

Bruce przełknął ślinę.

\- Oczywiście Leland nie wierzy w to, co mówi – powiedział po chwili John. – Inaczej nie przykuwałaby mnie kajdankami do stołu, ilekroć wyprowadza mnie między ludzi. Aż dziwne, że pozwala mi pracować igłą. No, ale kogo niby mógłbym skrzywdzić małą, plastikową igiełką, prawda, Bruce? Śmiechu warte – zaśmiał się głucho, gardłowo. – A może mógłbym? Może jednak udało mi się zachować jeden z twoich włosów? Może jedna z nich – machnął ręką w kierunku szmacianek, nie odwracając wzroku od Bruce’a. – jednak jest twoją lalką voodoo? I może to dlatego nie możesz przestać o mnie myśleć? Bo moja szpilka tkwi w tobie jak drzazga pod paznokciem.

Gdyby Bruce wierzył w świat nadprzyrodzony, mógłby przyjąć takie wyjaśnienie. Prawdę mówiąc, poczułby ulgę, wiedząc, że to Johnowa laleczka voodoo była winna nawiedzających go koszmarów i otępienia emocjonalnego, jakie trawiło go w ostatnich miesiącach. Przyczyna była jednak dużo bardziej prozaiczna: wyrzuty sumienia. Nic innego.

\- Ależ masz ze mną kłopot, co, Brucie? Zostałem ci tylko ja. Wybrakowany towar zamiast ekskluzywnego modelu – John uśmiechnął się smutno i opuścił głowę. – Może trzeba było posłuchać pana Pennywortha i porzucić tę twoją krucjatę, hm? Nie musiałbyś wtedy szukać przyjaciół po domach wariatów.

Bruce drgnął. Co do diabła…? O tym, że Alfred opuścił Gotham, John mógł dowiedzieć się z tabloidów – nawet jeśli Bruce wątpił, czy ta wiadomość dotarła do którejkolwiek z gothamskich szmat i zainteresowała redakcję na tyle, by o niej pisać. Ale wybór, który postawił przed nim Alfred? To była prywatna rozmowa w najbardziej prywatnym miejscu w posiadłości Wayne’ów. Nikt nie miał prawa jej słyszeć, nikt poza Bruce’em i Alfredem. Więc skąd John znał jej szczegóły?

\- John – zaczął Bruce ostrożnie. – Czy ktoś poza mną cię tutaj odwiedzał?

Idiotyczne przypuszczenie. Nikt nie mógł donieść Johnowi o okolicznościach, w jakich Alfred opuścił Gotham. Nie było tam nikogo poza nimi dwoma. Ale w takim razie… Bruce przypomniał sobie, że to już kolejny raz, kiedy John wiedział coś, o czym nie powinien mieć pojęcia. Najpierw oświadczył, że zna prawdziwą tożsamość lady Arkham, potem wymienił detale architektoniczne Wayne Manor, teraz to, a wszystkie sytuacje miały miejsce tutaj, w zakładzie Arkham.

John spojrzał w sufit.

\- Czasem odwiedza mnie wielki nietoperz. Ogromny, Bruce. Potężny. Przylatuje nocami, kiedy nie mogę spać, i trzepocze za oknem. Jest cholernie natrętny, Bruce, nie mogę się od niego uwolnić, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczyna szeptać mi do uszka słodkie wyznania i tajemnice. Chciałbym, żeby tego nie robił. Chciałbym, żeby robił to każdej nocy. Czasem nie mogę tego znieść, Brucie. Czasem chciałbym zacisnąć palce na jego szyi i… – John urwał i zmarszczył brwi. – Co to ja mówiłem?

\- John, skup się, do cholery! – Przekleństwo samo wyskoczyło mu z ust, wbrew jego woli i zwyczajom, i sprawiło, że John spojrzał na niego przytomniej.

\- Nie musisz być wulgarny, Bruce. Mówiłem ci. Ściany Arkham mają uszy.

Coś za jego plecami zamajaczyło na granicy widzialności, ale gdy Bruce podniósł wzrok, ujrzał jedynie niewyróżniający się niczym fragment ściany. Tknięty niezrozumiałym impulsem przestawił soczewki kontaktowe na termowizję i zamarł.

W ścianach – pod powierzchnią szarego kamienia – wiły się wężowate kształty, kłębowisko ogniście rozjarzonych, przewalających się przez siebie macek; były wszędzie, w ścianach, w suficie, pod podłogą. W niektórych miejscach – tam, gdzie na ścianach wisiały te niepokojące bazgroły – cegły i kamienie pulsowały pod ich naporem; w innych macki wydostawały się na zewnątrz i drgały w powietrzu. Cela Johna zamieniła się w płomienne piekło, a pośrodku niej jego zgarbione ciało siedziało oplecione mackami jak owad owinięty pajęczyną. Macki wnikały też w jego skórę i Bruce widział, jak wiją się pod nią.

Bruce zerwał się na nogi i cofnął pod drzwi, jedyny fragment celi wolny od ognistych wężów. Termowizja samorzutnie przeszła na odczyt zimna i macki zniknęły, potem znów się pojawiły, aż wreszcie soczewki przestały działać i cela znowu była celą, a John półsiedział na łóżku, wciąż unieruchomiony

[mackami]

kaftanem bezpieczeństwa, chichocząc nerwowo pod nosem.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył potwora, Brucie. Ciekawe, czy tego samego, którego widzę ja.

Bruce załomotał w drzwi, by przywołać sanitariusza. Musiał stąd wyjść, musiał oczyścić głowę, musiał sprawdzić, co do cholery stało się z jego soczewkami. To tylko awaria sprzętu, nic więcej. Nic innego.

***

Zamiast wrócić do Jaskini, spacerował, póki nie zapadła noc, a potem jeszcze trochę. Czuł się wypalony i otępiały, pusty. Pozbawiony celu. Kiedy nad dachami podniósł się snop światła, by rzucić na nocne chmury projekcję Batsygnału, Bruce omiótł go obojętnym wzrokiem. Po co to wszystko? Czy to przeklęte miasto dało mu cokolwiek poza cierpieniem i stratą? Powinien był pozwolić mu spłonąć, pozwolić Paktowi przejąć kontrolę nad tą niewdzięczną, skorumpowaną hołotą, usunąć im się z drogi i patrzeć, jak Joker i Harley zaprowadzają nowy porządek przy pomocy terroru i Lotosu.

Kiedy dotarło do niego, o czym myśli, Bruce wzdrygnął się, zszokowany. Skąd wzięła się ta nienawiść? Nie należała do niego; szemrała tylko w jego mózgu jak głos z sąsiedniego pokoju. Jakby to ktoś inny siedział mu w głowie i myślał, i nienawidził za niego. Desperacja i znużenie z ostatnich dni musiały się w nim skumulować do przesytu, wylały się w tej jednej gorzkiej myśli, którą pragnął przegnać od siebie jak najdalej.

Gotham było jego podopiecznym, tak jak on był kiedyś podopiecznym Alfreda. Nie chronił miasta dla nagrody, robił to, by nikt inny nie musiał doświadczyć tego, co on. Bruce otrząsnął się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją świetlistą mandalę, jakby próbował zaczerpnąć z niej siłę.

Stylizowany nietoperz poruszał skrzydłami na tle bladożółtego dysku. Bruce zastygł w pół kroku.

Miejsce, gdzie powinien znajdować się pyszczek nietoperza, pękło nagle, rozdarło się na kształt sierpa, na kształt nienaturalnie szeroko uśmiechniętych ust wypełnionych niezliczonymi zębami. Nietoperz porzucił swoją heraldyczną pozę i zaczął bezgłośnie miotać się wewnątrz żółtego okręgu, obijając się o jego obwód, uwięziony w jego wnętrzu jak ćma w latarni. W końcu wyrwał się na wolność i odleciał, znikając pośród strzegących Gotham gargulców.

Halucynacja zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła. Bruce zamrugał. Nietoperz Batsygnału wciąż tam był, falując groźnie i majestatycznie na przepływających chmurach, domagając się jego uwagi. Obok przemknął radiowóz na sygnale i Bruce uświadomił sobie, że syren było więcej. Gromadziły się gdzieś daleko przed nim; horyzont błyskał czerwienią i błękitem policyjnych kogutów.

Horyzont, na którego tle wznosiły się mury Arkham. Bruce musiał nieświadomie zatoczyć koło i wrócić tam, skąd przyszedł. Co się z nim działo? Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak rozkojarzony. Jakby coś próbowało przejąć nad nim kontrolę…

Odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Leland miała rację: za długo przebywał w towarzystwie Johna; zaczęło udzielać mu się jego szaleństwo. Należało zapomnieć o Johnie Doe, zepchnąć go w najmroczniejszy kąt umysłu, zamknąć na cztery spusty gdzieś, gdzie Bruce nie będzie go szukał. Stworzyć dla niego Arkham we własnym mózgu. Bruce zaśmiał się i natychmiast przestał, zaskoczony złośliwością, jaka rozbrzmiała w tym dźwięku.

A potem nagle dotarło do niego, że wyjące radiowozy gromadzą się wokół zakładu Arkham.

***

W białych, powypaczanych kafelkach podłogowych recepcji potworzyły się czerwone kałuże; ciężkie buty Batmana rozchlapywały posokę i wzburzały jej oleistą powierzchnię. Kałuże odbijały mrugające, rozchybotane światło jarzeniówek zwieszających się na powyciąganych ze ścian kablach. Ciał było niewiele, głównie lekarze, ale Bruce zauważył też kilka szpitalnych piżam i silikonowych bransoletek identyfikacyjnych. Recepcjonistka leżała przerzucona przez swoje biurko, wciąż ściskając w dłoni słuchawkę telefoniczną.

Jego telekom zatrzeszczał.

\- Jak to wygląda? – W słuchawce Gordon brzmiał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż na żywo.

\- Źle – odparł krótko Bruce.

\- Cholera. Mamy wchodzić?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Nie widzę napastników. Rozejrzę się i dam znać.

Rozłączył się, ucinając odpowiedź komisarza. Wystukał na wyświetlaczu rękawicy polecenie dla minidrona Tiffany i posłał go na rekonesans, a sam przyklęknął przy najbliższym ciele. Był to jeden z lekarzy. Krew wsiąkła w jego biały kitel, rozkwitając na nim we wzorzyste kwiaty, jak w jakiejś makabrycznej technice _tie dye_. Leżał twarzą w dół, więc Bruce odwrócił go na plecy. Martwe oblicze wykrzywiał nienaturalnie szeroki _risus mortis_. Wybałuszone oczy lekarza niemal wypadały z oczodołów, żyły na szyi były naprężone jak postronki. Bruce sprawdził pozostałe ciała – wszystkie twarze były zastygłe w upiornym uśmiechu, jakby ktoś rozciągnął kąciki ich ust poza granicę naturalnej możliwości. Jakaś śmiercionośna neurotoksyna paraliżująca układ nerwowy i mięśniowy?

Przeskanował dokładnie zwłoki, ale nie znalazł żadnych podejrzanych substancji. Może więc skurcz wywołany nagłym wyładowaniem elektrycznym? Niektóre z kabli wiszących pod sufitem pryskały iskrami, ale żaden nie znajdował się w zasięgu ludzkiej ręki. Racjonalne wyjaśnienia nie miały sensu; ci ludzie wyglądali, jakby umarli w męczarniach ze śmiechu. Mało prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę, że kończyny niektórych z nich były wyrwane ze stawów, a u jednego z pacjentów rozdarta klatka piersiowa szczerzyła się połamanymi zębami żeber. Nie było śladu po substancji wybuchowej. Tors po prostu pękł.

Bruce podniósł się i ruszył korytarzem, uruchamiając na wizjerze hełmu zminimalizowane okienko z przyśpieszonym nagraniem z minidrona. Parter zakładu wydawał się czysty, ale musiał przygotować się na to, co prawdopodobnie czekało go na górze. Dron oblatywał korytarz po korytarzu, nie pokazując niczego poza pustymi pomieszczeniami. Tu i ówdzie leżały ciała. Obraz był na tyle czysty, że nawet w przyspieszonym tempie i z wysokości trzech metrów, na której poruszał się dron, Bruce widział powykrzywiane w uśmiechu twarze. Przyłapał się na tym, że podświadomie wypatrywał doktor Leland. Musiała gdzieś tam być. Miał nadzieję, że odnajdzie ją żywą.

Zrównał się z czasem rzeczywistym przekazu w momencie, gdy winda dotarła na trzecie piętro, a dron mijał szklaną klitkę strażnika pilnującego wejścia na oddział pod specjalnym nadzorem. Szkło było od wewnątrz zbryzgane krwią. Drzwi windy otworzyły się z kłującym w zębach zgrzytem i Bruce wszedł na poziom oddziału specjalnego, a na drugim końcu korytarza dron wleciał przez wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi i znalazł się w sali wspólnej, gdzie najwidoczniej zgromadzili się ludzie pozostali przy życiu, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że wkrótce to się zmieni. Już tutaj Bruce słyszał dobiegające z sali mokre odgłosy walki, a obraz z drona jedynie potwierdzał obawę. Z początku myślał, że kamera zafałszowywała kolory, ale nie, przyczyną, dla której jego wizja spływała czerwienią, była krew. Pokrywała niemal każdą powierzchnię, od podłogi po sufit, ławy, krzesła, gry planszowe, kotłującą się na dole hordę oszalałych napastników i ofiar próbujących się przed nimi schronić. Z wysoka nie dało się odróżnić, kto był lekarzem, kto pacjentem, kto atakował, a kto się bronił. Krew płynęła też korytarzem; błądziła między nierównymi płytkami i jej czerwone wstążki docierały niemal do windy.

Telekom zatrzeszczał Bruce’owi przy uchu.

\- Jasna cholera, chłopcze, co tu się nawyprawiało?! W życiu nie widziałem takiej jatki. Żyjesz tam jeszcze czy ciebie też będziemy zdrapywać z podłogi?

\- Jestem na trzecim piętrze – poinformował Bruce komisarza. Miał niemiłe wrażenie, że nawet modulator głosu nie jest w stanie ukryć jego drżenia. – Tutaj wciąż są żywi. Przyślij wszystkich ludzi.

\- Tak źle?

\- To Arkham, Jim. Jest nawet gorzej. Pospieszcie się…

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie dron zahamował gwałtownie i przesyłany z niego obraz zakołysał się i rozlał na cały wizjer, przesłaniając widok korytarza. Bruce zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Dron został obrócony i Bruce znalazł się oko w oko z Johnem Doe.

\- Co my tu mamy?

Obraz z drona szedł bezpośrednio do wizjera w hełmie, zdawało się więc, jakby John znajdował się tuż przed nim, intymnie blisko. Jego dłonie przytrzymywały drona w miejscu, jakby ujmowały twarz Bruce’a do pocałunku.

Na tle wszechobecnej agresywnej czerwieni niepokalanie biała twarz Johna promieniowała niewinnością.

\- To ty, Brucie? – John uśmiechnął się szeroko. – No jasne, że ty. Tylko ty bawisz się takimi gadżetami.

Przechylił głowę w bok z zaciekawieniem w oczach i otworzył usta, by coś dodać. Na ekranie kamery pojawił się nagle rozbryzg krwi i John zerknął w bok. Zacmokał, wyraźnie zirytowany.

\- W takich warunkach nie da się rozmawiać. Znajdę cię, Brucie.

Nie wykonał żadnego widocznego gestu, ale zapis z drona nagle się urwał, gwałtownie przywracając Bruce’a do rzeczywistości; w samą porę, aby uniknął ciosu potężnie zbudowanego pacjenta, który zakradł się do niego po cichu. Bruce uchylił się i wykorzystał moment zachwiania równowagi zaskoczonego napastnika, by powalić go na ziemię. Pokrywająca podłogę zastygająca krew plasnęła ohydnie, równie ohydnie trzasnął złamany o kafelki nos. Mimo swojej potężnej postury mężczyzna natychmiast zwiotczał, wydał krótkie sapnięcie i znieruchomiał. Bruce odwrócił go na bok, by nie zachłysnął się krwią. Mężczyzna stracił przytomność, ale jego oczy były otwarte, wytrzeszczone, a rysy zniekształcone upiornym uśmiechem.

Bruce zacisnął zęby i pobiegł w stronę sali wspólnej. Gdy tylko przekroczył jej drzwi, znalazł się

[w pulsującym, czerwonym wnętrzu żywego organizmu; różowe, mięsiste tkanki tętniły od krwi i zachodzących w nich procesów życiowych; żylaste serce pompowało niestrudzenie gorącą posokę; długie organy pączkowały ze ścian na kształt falujących macek i czułków, drgających w powietrzu i węszących, szukających _jego_ ].

Zatrzymał się, wstrząśnięty, ale wizja minęła, tak jak wszystkie poprzednie, odsłaniając niewiele lepszą rzeczywistość. Mimo zaściełających salę zwłok, masakra wciąż trwała i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miała się wkrótce skończyć. Na jego oczach ubrana w kitel kobieta przewróciła mężczyznę w mundurze ochroniarza na plecy i rozdarła mu twarz paznokciami. Bruce musiał użyć całej siły, by ściągnąć ją z niego, unikając jej rozcapierzonych, zakrwawionych palców, a gdy w końcu udało mu się ją zneutralizować, musiał stawić czoło ochroniarzowi. Mimo że z twarzy zwieszały mu się krwawe pasy skóry, mężczyzna atakował równie zaciekle, zanosząc się wyjącym śmiechem. Bruce zdołał pozbawić go przytomności, ale natychmiast został wciągnięty w następną walkę, jakby napastnicy ustawiali się do niego w kolejce. W pewnym momencie rzucili się na niego całą grupą i tylko fakt, że któryś spróbował ściągnąć mu z głowy hełm i pancerz automatycznie zareagował elektrycznym impulsem, który poraził każdego, kto miał z nim bezpośredni kontakt, ocalił Bruce’owi skórę. Walka z nieskoordynowaną grupą ogarniętych berserkerskim szałem ludzi nie pozwalała na zastosowanie żadnej skutecznej taktyki; zanim jeszcze powalił jednego przeciwnika, na jego miejscu pojawiało się dwóch, trzech następnych.

Pomiędzy wyciem i śmiechem słyszał wilgotne furkotanie, jakby wielkich, skórzastych skrzydeł. Jakby coś fruwało po sali, obijając się od ścian. Kiedy na moment wyrwał się z atakującej go hordy, zdawało mu się, że zobaczył czarny, półprzezroczysty kształt śmigający między ludźmi, przeszywający ich ciała na wylot. Jak niematerialny rój pszczół.

Johna nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

Wreszcie udało mu się obezwładnić ostatniego przeciwnika i upadł na czworaki, ciężko dysząc. Jego serce łomotało o żebra, wciąż wstrząśnięte wizją tętniącego krwią monstrualnego organizmu, myślą, że Arkham w jakiś sposób ożyło i połknęło go, skazując na wieczność w swoim parującym od szaleństwa piekle.

_Arkham to wielki, zły wilk, Bruce, który połknął świat i żeruje na naszych mózgach._

\- Batman!

Poderwał głowę. Dwa metry dalej Leland machała do niego rozpaczliwie, ukryta pod stosem stolików i krzeseł. Jej niegdyś biały kitel był zafarbowany na czerwono, oczy wytrzeszczone ze strachu. Kiedy zauważyła, że na nią patrzy, z jej ust wydarł się nerwowy chichot.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że jest tu ktoś poza tobą.

\- Policja jest już w budynku – odparł. – Zaraz powinni tu dotrzeć.

\- Dzięki Bo... – zaczęła, ale w tej chwili coś wyciągnęło ją brutalnie z jej kryjówki. Bruce sprężył się, by skoczyć na pomoc, ale zamiast tego zamarł w miejscu.

\- Znalazłem cię, kolego! – zawołał triumfalnie John. Leland szarpała się w jego uścisku, próbując złapać oddech. John trzymał ją za gardło, głęboko wbijając palce w miękkie ciało. Nie zwracał uwagi na wysiłki kobiety, na paznokcie rozdrapujące mu ramię. Patrzył z uśmiechem na jej siniejącą twarz. – A, a, a! – dodał ostrzegawczo, nie przestając się uśmiechać, gdy Bruce zrobił krok do przodu. Wyglądał, jakby świetnie się bawił. Jego zielone oczy jarzyły się jak radioaktywna toksyna.

\- John – modulator nadał głosowi Bruce'a warczące, groźne brzmienie.

\- Batman – odparł Doe i skłonił lekko głowę.

Nogawki jego piżamy i kapcie były nasiąknięte krwią, w której brodził, ale poza tym John był jedyną niepokalanie czystą rzeczą w tym miejscu. Bruce uznał to za dobry znak. Może Johna dało się jeszcze ocalić.

\- John, wypuść ją. Musimy się stąd wydostać.

\- Wydostać? – powtórzył Doe. – Och, ty nic nie rozumiesz, Bruce. Ups! – zasłonił usta w komicznym przerażeniu. – Wygadałem się!

Oczy Leland wybałuszyły się, może na dźwięk imienia, może z braku powietrza. John przeniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Ha, co ty na to? Chciałeś znaleźć ją żywą i ci się udało. Oczywiście znaleźć nie znaczy uratować.

Jego drugie ramię poderwało się błyskawicznie i Leland zacharczała. Po ściskającej jej gardło białej dłoni zaczęła ściekać krew.

\- To w stu procentach moja wina – westchnął John, wyciągając nóż spod brody lekarki. – Gdyby nie mój długi jęzor, wciąż by żyła. Ale ty nie lubisz, jak ludzie znają twoją tożsamość, prawda, Brucie?

Bruce rzucił się na niego. John nawet nie uchylił się przed ciosem; zaśmiał się, gdy zakuta w rękawicę pięść odrzuciła mu głowę do tyłu.

\- Och, Brucie, brakowało mi tego! – zawołał, wypuszczając ciało Leland z ręki. – Namiętny kontakt fizyczny! Jeszcze raz!

Bruce walnął go znowu i John poleciał na stos mebli, pod którym wcześniej ukrywała się Leland. Bruce przyklęknął przy niej, ale lekarka nie dawała już znaku życia. Tylko jej wargi rozciągały się na jego oczach w pośmiertny uśmiech.

John wygramolił się spomiędzy porozrzucanych krzeseł, niezmiennie uśmiechnięty.

\- To było coś, Batsy! Masz siłę w nadgarstku. Nadmiar samotnych nocy, co? Pewnie masz niewiele rozrywki, od kiedy kocica uciekła z blaszanego dachu.

Z namysłem przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, mokrej od krwi Leland. Wyprostował palec wskazujący i pomachał nim z wolna.

\- Jak sądzisz? Czy to mój kolor?

\- John… – zaczął Bruce.

\- A, a! – John uniósł zakrwawiony palec w uciszającym geście. – Doe opuścił miasto, Brucie. To nawet nie było jego prawdziwe imię, uwierzysz? Może nawet nigdy nie istniał. Teraz jest tylko Joker. – Blade usta rozciągnęły się w złym grymasie. – Wiesz, Arkham jest cholernie nieatrakcyjne wizualnie. Tu szaro, tam biało, tam buro, tu nijako. Zgroza! Głowa boli od tej bezkolorowości! Pora się od niej uwolnić, Brucie. Pora przemalować mój świat.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swój palec, po czym powoli przesunął nim po górnej wardze, potem po dolnej.

\- Myślę, że czerwony to zdecydowanie mój kolor.

Rozproszony jego widokiem Bruce nie zauważył mężczyzny, który staranował go nagle z boku, przewrócił na ziemię i wskoczył na leżącego ze zwierzęcym wyciem. Bruce zdołał uchwycić wzrokiem jakiś błysk, skrzyżował rękawice przed twarzą, by przyjąć na nie cios, po czym wbił kułak w skroń napastnika, który wypuścił z dłoni trójkątny kawałek szkła. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową w oszołomieniu, ale nie dał się zepchnąć, wyjąc i zanosząc się maniakalnym śmiechem, od którego kąciki jego ust zaczynały już krwawić.

\- Nie do wiary – skomentował John z irytacją w głosie. – Widzisz to, Batsy? Widzisz ten kompletny brak poszanowania dla cudzej własności? – Chwycił mężczyznę za kołnierz i ściągnął go z Bruce’a. – Ręce precz od mojego Batmana, płazińcu.

Mężczyzna wyrywał się w jego uścisku i wyciągał ręce, próbując dosięgnąć Bruce’a jak jakiś bezrozumny zombie z filmu. John wbił nóż w jego usta i wyszarpnął mocno, tylko po to, żeby następnie pchnąć ostrze w szyję i w pierś mężczyzny, raz po raz, aż szpitalna koszula i skóra zwieszały się z niego jak krwawe ochłapy. John odepchnął go z obrzydzeniem i mężczyzna runął, dygocząc, obok Bruce’a. Bruce nie czekał, aż John uraczy go kolejnym złowrogim tekstem; poderwał się płynnie i podciął mu nogi kopniakiem, jednocześnie chwytając brzeg jego bluzy. Obaj zwalili się na ziemię, okładając się nawzajem pięściami, Bruce w milczeniu, John chichocząc histerycznie. Krew na podłodze pryskała spod ich ciał i biało-szare ubranie Johna wkrótce całkowicie zmieniło kolor.

Doe wypuścił nóż, w zamian chwycił nietoperze uszy hełmu i wyrżnął czołem o wargi Bruce’a, w odpowiedzi Bruce złapał jego ręce i przygwoździł je do podłogi. John kłapnął na niego zębami. Jego oddech pachniał słodyczami i krwią.

\- Jak za dawnych czasów, co, Batsy? – zawołał i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Bruce wyczuł, że John napina mięśnie i nagle jego nogi rozjechały się na boki, sprawiając, że Bruce wylądował na nim całym ciężarem ciała. John stęknął boleśnie, ale szeroki uśmiech ani na moment nie zniknął mu z twarzy.

Coś było nie tak. Bruce zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że coś twardego uwiera go w udo nawet poprzez grubą warstwę skóry i kevlaru. John zachichotał na widok jego miny.

\- Och, nie zwracaj uwagi, Nietoperzu. To tylko pistolet.

\- To nie pistolet – powiedział jedynie Bruce.

\- Hm, no dobrze – John oblizał wargi i zerknął w dół, gdzie ich biodra wgniatały się w siebie nawzajem. – To ta czarna skóra, wiesz. Nic nie poradzę. I chyba lubię, jak jesteś na górze.

Zanim Bruce zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na te słowa, kościste kolano Jokera wbiło mu się między nogi. Mimo ochraniacza Bruce automatycznie skulił się i rozluźnił pięści, a John wykorzystał ten moment i wywinął się spod niego, śliski i zwinny niczym węgorz, pomagając sobie nieskoordynowanymi ciosami i kopniakami.

\- Co mi przypomina – wydyszał pomiędzy pufnięciami śmiechu. – że od roku nie miałem w ustach nic słodkiego. Pamiętasz Cafe Triste, Brucie? – Podniósł z podłogi upuszczony nóż i fragment rozbitego krzesła. – Tamto smoothie, o ja cię, do dzisiaj śni mi się po nocach. Tobie na pewno też. Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzyłeś, kiedy ssałem je przez słomkę. Nieładnie, Brucie! Takie nieczyste myśli o bezbronnym, niewinnym jak panienka pacjencie szpitala psychiatrycznego? Problematyczne, bardzo problematyczne.

Bruce zacisnął zęby i poderwał dłoń, by porazić Johna ładunkiem elektrycznym, ale nie zdążył. Doe okręcił się wokół własnej osi i wyrżnął go w pierś krzesłem. Niewiarygodna siła ciosu sprawiła, że Bruce poleciał do tyłu, przewracając kolejną piramidę połamanych mebli. Wylądował na podłodze i niemal natychmiast coś przygniotło go do niej.

Napiął mięśnie, by zrzucić Jokera z siebie, ale zamiast tego opadł bezsilnie na podłogę. John zaśmiał się i usadowił wygodniej na jego biodrach.

\- Nie uciekniesz mi, Brucie! Pogadamy sobie troszkę.

Oszołomiony Bruce spojrzał w bok, na swoją zaciskającą się pięść. Była wolna, nic jej nie trzymało, a jednak nie mógł oderwać jej od podłogi. Przekręcił głowę w drugą stronę: druga ręka także spoczywała swobodnie. Szarpnął się mocniej; jego wizja na moment pokryła się kaszą, uruchomiła odczyt temperatur, i nagle w powietrzu przy jego dłoni zamajaczyło kłębowisko półprzezroczystych macek, okręconych od przegubu po bark wokół jego ramienia, pełzających po nim niczym stado wężów.

Bruce wzdrygnął się z odrazy, ale termowizja wyłączyła się i znów widział tylko własną rękawicę.

To musiała być toksyna. Jakaś wersja Lotosu wywołująca halucynacje.

\- To nie halucynacje, Brucie – słodki, wilgotny oddech Jokera wionął mu prosto w podbródek. Bruce mógłby przysiąc, że John dotknął go językiem. – Nie chciałeś być moim przyjacielem, więc znalazłem sobie lepszego. Wielu lepszych.

\- Coś ty zrobił, John? – wykrztusił Bruce. Termowizja znów uruchomiła się na moment i ujrzał więcej macek; niektóre pełzały po nim, inne kołysały się w powietrzu za Johnem. Jakby wyrastały z jego ciała.

\- To Arkham, Bruce! – John odchylił się do tyłu i rozłożył ramiona w powitalnym geście. Macki oplotły się wokół nich, rozpostarły za nim na kształt wężowatych, szkieletowych skrzydeł. – Teraz już wiem, dlaczego było mi tak źle na zewnątrz. Wystarczyło wsłuchać się w ich głos. W głos Arkham. Wystarczyło wpuścić je do środka, żebym mógł wypuścić je na zewnątrz. Cudownie, prawda?

Sala znów pulsowała jak żywy organizm, z jej sufitu skapywały krople krwi i czegoś, co syczało i dymiło w kontakcie z powierzchnią, na którą spadło. Pomiędzy kroplami wirował rój półprzezroczystych pszczół. Czy Bruce’owi się zdawało, czy na ułamek sekundy rój przybrał humanoidalną postać…?

\- Ostatnim razem dałem ci coś na pamiątkę, żebyś pamiętał o naszych wspólnych chwilach – wyszeptał Joker chrapliwym, niemal zmysłowym głosem i uwaga Bruce’a natychmiast wróciła do niego. John przysunął nóż do jego twarzy i oparł zimne ostrze o jego usta. – Ale mam wrażenie, że twoja pamięć nie działa najlepiej, kolego. Muszę ją odświeżyć.

Ostrze powędrowało w dół, po podbródku, po osłonie szyi, po wytłoczonym na piersi emblemacie nietoperza. W kontakcie z nagim ciałem jego dotyk był delikatny, ale gdy przesuwało się po zbroi, Joker zwiększył nacisk i Bruce czuł, jak giętki kevlar ugina się pod naporem klingi i szoruje skórę. John musiał być nieludzko silny, żeby w ten sposób odkształcać pancerz Batmana. Ale wielokrotnie już udowodnił, że w jego chudym ciele drzemała zaskakująca siła.

Ostrze dotarło do brzucha, zjechało w bok i zatrzymało się tuż nad pasem. Dokładnie w miejscu, które Joker przebił ponad rok temu.

\- Mieliśmy tyle miłych, wesołych wspomnień, Brucie, pamiętasz? – spytał Joker z rozmarzeniem w głosie. – Chciałem tylko, żebyś o nich nie zapominał. Żebyś czasem uśmiechnął się, myśląc o mnie. Ale z ciebie jest straszny ponurak, prawda? Kiedy ostatni raz się uśmiechnąłeś?

Czubek noża tańczył leniwie po zbroi. Bruce nie czuł jego dotyku, ale zabliźniona już rana nagle zaczęła mrowić, potem swędzieć i szczypać, jakby nóż bezpośrednio ją drażnił, otwierał na nowo. A potem ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że tak właśnie się działo. Jakimś cudem zwykły nóż przebił warstwę kevlaru i zagłębiał się w jego boku, a gdy się zagłębił, Joker zaczął piłować nim pancerz i ciało w poprzek brzucha, wysuwając w skupieniu czubek języka.

\- Tym razem zostawię ci prawdziwy uśmiech na pamiątkę, Brucie.

Ból był obezwładniający, ale przynajmniej nadnaturalne macki przytrzymywały go tak mocno, że nie mógł się szarpać i jeszcze bardziej uszkadzać rozrzynanego ciała. Bruce zamrugał przez łzy. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wlewał mu do brzucha płynny ogień. Mógł tylko modlić się, aby ostrze Johna nie uszkodziło żadnych istotnych organów.

Joker dotarł do przeciwnego boku, ostrożnie wyciągnął nóż i odchylił się, by podziwiać swoje dzieło.

\- No – powiedział, oblizując wargi. – Teraz już na pewno o mnie nie zapomnisz.

Na chwilę oderwał od niego wzrok, spojrzał dookoła i zaśmiał się radośnie.

\- Och, spójrz, Brucie, jak romantycznie! To tutaj się poznaliśmy! – Jego czerwone wargi rozciągnęły się nienaturalnie szeroko, odsłaniając tylko nieco mniej czerwone dziąsła. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale jego słowa zostały ucięte przez szczekanie policyjnych pistoletów i nawoływania Gordona. Joker syknął z irytacją. – Brak wyczucia czasu! Ciągle nam przeszkadzają. Cóż, do zobaczenia następnym razem, Nietoperzu. – Ścisnął twarz Bruce’a obiema dłońmi, pochylił się i cmoknął go zamaszyście w usta. – Muah. Bywaj!

Zerwał się na nogi i chichocząc pobiegł w głąb sali, pozostawiając Bruce’a na podłodze, rozprutego, pokonanego i oszołomionego jak wszyscy diabli.

***

\- Na pewno? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Gordon. – Mamy więcej karetek niż żywych, więc miejsce się znajdzie. Te spinacze nie wytrzymają długo.

\- Na pewno – potwierdził Bruce swoim zmodulowanym głosem. – Zbroja posiada funkcję samonaprawy. Utrzyma mnie w całości, dopóki nie znajdę się u siebie. A tam już dam sobie radę.

\- Doe zrobił ci polową laparotomię, chłopcze. Mam uwierzyć, że dotrzesz do swojej bazy i pozszywasz się, zanim flaki zaczną wypływać ci do butów? Masz tam jakiegoś kieszonkowego doktora Rossa?

Bruce objął się ramieniem. Skan nie wykazał poważnych wewnętrznych uszkodzeń; John rozciął jedynie powłoki brzuszne, głęboko, ale z zadziwiającą precyzją unikając organów. Zasklepiona klamrami rana pulsowała tępo, znieczulona miejscowym anestetykiem, i groziła otworzeniem się przy gwałtownych ruchach, ale Bruce nie mógł ryzykować. Gdyby stracił przytomność w szpitalu, nic nie powstrzymałoby ciekawskich lekarzy przed odkryciem jego tożsamości. A w Jaskini była Tiffany, która w ostatnich miesiącach dobrze podszkoliła się w składaniu Batmana do kupy. Choć daleko było jej jeszcze do umiejętności Alfreda.

\- Nie takie rzeczy już robiłem.

\- Mówię serio, idioto. Lepiej idź potem do prawdziwego lekarza. Przymknę oko, jeśli ktoś doniesie mi, że w Gotham General pojawił się facet z dziurą w brzuchu. Nie musisz się przede mną ukrywać, wiesz?

\- Wiem – odparł z wdzięcznością Bruce. – Ale nie chcę cię narażać, Jim. Lepiej, żebyś o niektórych sprawach nie wiedział.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz – Gordon wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza. Bruce patrzył, jak komisarz wyciąga paczkę papierosów. Gordon zauważył jego spojrzenie. – Tak, tak, wiem, kiedyś mnie zabiją. Chyba że ten twój zielonowłosy chłopak dopadnie mnie prędzej i dokończy, co zaczął.

Bruce odwrócił wzrok.

\- Któreś z nich powiedziało, co było powodem tej masakry? – spytał, ruchem podbródka wskazując wjeżdżające do karetki nosze z jednym z ocalałych.

\- Ciężko coś z nich wyciągnąć, wszyscy są w szoku – Gordon zaciągnął się głęboko i wypuścił kłąb dymu znad i spod wąsa. – Jeden tylko powtarzał coś o jakichś ścianach. O jeźdźcu ze ścian? Pewnie bełkot bez znaczenia. Osobiście podejrzewam napływ z Massive. Sądząc po tym, co pisali w gazetach, przeprowadzali tam jakieś nielegalne eksperymenty na pacjentach, a po tamtym wypadku przenieśli wszystko do Arkham.

\- Przyjrzę się temu – Bruce odwrócił się, by wsiąść do Batmobilu.

\- Tym razem nie dam mu się tak łatwo wywinąć – powiedział Gordon. – Doe dostanie krzesło. Nie obchodzi mnie, co jest między wami, ale nie pozwolę, żeby zabił więcej ludzi.

Bruce bez słowa usiadł za kierownicą.

***

Światła w Wayne Manor były zapalone, kiedy okrążał posiadłość, by wjechać do Jaskini. Zawsze ostatnio zostawiał je zapalone, aby nie wracać do ciemnego domu. Ale tym razem wydawały się inne, bardziej przyjazne.

W Jaskini czekał na niego Alfred.

\- Pomyślałem, że zrobię ci niespodziankę – powiedział starzec z małym uśmiechem, zwykłym, ludzkim uśmiechem, na którego widok Bruce poczuł, że może jednak wszystko się jeszcze ułoży. Alfred zawsze miał na niego taki wpływ. – Zatęskniłem za Gotham. I za tobą, trochę.

Bruce chciał go objąć, ale nagły ból w rozciętym brzuchu sprawił, że zatoczył się i padł w ramiona kamerdynera jak worek kartofli.

\- Wróciłem w samą porę, jak widzę – westchnął Alfred.

\- Zawsze miałeś świetne wyczucie czasu – wymamrotał Bruce. – To pewnie to angielskie pochodzenie.

\- Anglicy mają zero wyczucia czasu, Bruce. Ściągnijmy z ciebie ten rynsztunek.

Sycząc z bólu, Bruce wydostał się ze zbroi i usiadł w swoim obrotowym krześle, patrząc, jak Alfred z niesmakiem odkłada zakrwawiony pancerz na kozetkę.

\- No dobrze, to teraz zobaczmy, co mamy pozszywać – Alfred odwrócił się do niego z tacką w ręku. – Och. Zgaduję, że tym razem chodziło o ratowanie damy?

\- Hm?

Alfred postukał się znacząco w wargi. Bruce dotknął swoich i spojrzał na palce; były pokryte krwią. Złapał swoje odbicie w wyłączonym monitorze komputera. Na jego twarzy widniał ślad czerwonych ust, jak pozostałość po szmince.

Bruce poczuł, jak coś przesuwa się w jego brzuchu, pod zszytą klamrami skórą. Parsknął krótko. Ruch ustał.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Bruce?

Alfred patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Na blaszanej tacce miał zestaw do szycia ran.

_Ten sam ścieg, Brucie._

Bruce zsunął się z krzesła na kolana, objął rękoma pulsujący bólem brzuch i śmiał się, śmiał się, śmiał się.

**Author's Note:**

> [ B E L I E V E I N A S M I L I N G G O D ]


End file.
